


Life- Or So They Said

by orphan_account



Series: The Death of Xeph [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Mild Language, Self-Harm, Suggestive Themes, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days past since the Death of Xephos. Then months. Then years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days had passed since the Death of Xephos.

Days had passed since the Death of Xephos.

Ridge was a demigod. Death was always meaningless to him.

He had friends- human friends, of course. He always took their deaths as just another passing event.

This, on the other hand, was not just another passing event.

This was Xephos. Ridge's spaceman. He had fallen in love with him all those years ago.

Did humans go through this? Is this what happened when a loved one passed?

Ridge looked at the black screen of the computer, unable to break the glare.

Everyone had brought meals. It started with Nano; two days after the funeral. She saw the state of him when he opened the door. His hair was greasy; unwashed. He wore the same blood-stained dress shirt and pants as when he left the funeral. She asked if he was okay.

He yelled, "Fuck you," and slammed the door in her face.

She hadn't been back since.

Lalna was the next day, getting a bit further than the door. He sat on the couch, trying his best not to set off Ridge.

"Did you enjoy Nano's food?"

He didn't respond.

Lalna laid a wrinkled hand on Ridge's knee. Ridge squirmed uncomfortably.

Lalna shook his head as he begun standing up, leaning on a cane for support.

"If you need anythi-"

"Just get out."

Lalna left, considering Ridge a lost cause at this point, it being so close to the loss.

As soon as the door closed, Ridge consulted the small mini-fridge next to the couch, finding several cans of beer and even a bottle of vodka.

Needless to say, the entirety was gone within the next hour and a half.

Ridge looked down at his wrists, the barely visible lines from the last time he had cut (earlier this morning) tempting him.

He heaved himself up, shuffling to the bathroom. As he looked to the tiled walls, he read the scrawled words in his own handwriting.

**D  E aD     In  S  I dE**

 


	2. Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months had passed since the Death of Xephos.

Months had passed since the Death of Xephos.

Ridge had scrubbed the walls, the words of blood no longer visible.

It had been a week to the day since he had last cut.

He had brushed his teeth. He had changed clothes. He had showered. He had eaten.

And perhaps his biggest achievement, he had seen the outside world. He had gone to eat with Sips and Sjin the day before.

The best part was they didn't talk about Xeph. They talked about TV shows and the newest advancements in technology. They even said that their son was taking over their dirt empire.

That was one thing Ridge never expected Sips to do: give up his empire and dozens of factories across the globe.

He said that Sjin had convinced him.

"I'm glad I made the right decision," Sips said.

"We don't have weight of one of the largest companies in the world on our shoulders in our old age," Sjin said. 

"Why do you say that?"

"Well.. you have to make decisions you feel will be good for you," he stopped to smile at Sips. "You have to make decisions you feel will be good for you- for your present and your future."

Ridge nodded.

A waitress approached. "Are we ready for a check?"

"Uh, yes," Sjin said, pointing to Sips. "It'll be us an-"

"No," Ridge interrupted. "I'll take the whole check."

"You really don't hav-"

Ridge hushed Sjin. "Don't worry about it."

The waitress scribbled a few things down as Sips gave a thumbs up to Ridge and mouthed a quick 'thank you'.

 


	3. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years had passed since the Death of Xephos.

Years had passed since the Death of Xephos.

Two years. Specifically, two years and one hundred and twenty-eight days had passed.

Ridge was on a date. His first date in nearly three years. How he had managed to end up here, he didn't know. He supposed it had been the constant flirty- one might even say promiscuou- Skype messages from his gaming friend.

The "friend" in question was a man by the name of Bebop.

Bebop made music on the side, enough to keep him financially stable and support his gaming habit.

After dinner, Bebop sauntered over to Ridge. "Take me home?"

Ridge did just that.

As they walked through the door, Ridge began to remember the feeling of falling for someone, a feeling he hadn't felt in almost three years.

As they reached the bedroom, hand in hand, Bebop picked up a picture frame.

Inside was a picture of Ridge and Xephos at their wedding. It was the one picture of the two of them he had kept on display.

"So what am I, your side bitch?" Bebop asked angrily.

"It's an old photo," he responded.

"No, I understand." Bebop continued, turning away. "One guy isn't enough for a guy like you."

"A guy like me?" Ridge inquired, picking up the lamp from his bedside table. "What do you think I am?"

"Yeah, a guy li-"

Bebop dropped to the floor with a thud. That was only the first hit.

Several dozen hits later, Ridge was left with a dismembered body and a blood-stained floor.

"Son of a bitch," Ridge muttered, looking over the body. "Back to square one, I suppose."

Ridge stopped, looking down to his hands. Bebop's blood was drying quickly.

He turned, looking to the wall. He wrote in blood:

**FINALLY ALIVE**


	4. Chapter 4

This entire series was loosely based around my favorite poem. I just put a... darker tone on this seemingly harmless work. If you're wondering what this poem I'm referring to is, it would be Requiem for Sonora by Richard Shelton. Mainly the third stanza, which is below. Thank you for reading this series. :)

Requiem for Sonora (third stanza excerpt)  
by Robert Shelton

3  
years ago I came to you as a stranger  
and have never been worthy  
to be called your lover or to speak your name  
loveliest  
most silent sanctuary  
more fragile than forests  
more beautiful than water  
I am older and uglier  
and full of the knowledge  
that I do not belong to beauty  
and beauty does not belong to me  
I have learned to accept  
whatever men choose to give me  
or whatever they choose to withhold  
but oh my desert  
yours is the only death I cannot bear


End file.
